heikorealitysurvivorfandomcom-20200214-history
The Most Untrustworthy Person is Me
|episodenumber = 1/13 (63) |firstbroadcast = September 14, 2014 |previous = |next = }} The Most Untrustworthy Person is Me is the premiere episode of . Story Daron opens the season announcing that sixteen new castaways arrive in the Beartooth pass in South Central Montana. The castaways were going to be split into two tribes: Kuna and Baanai, which stood for fire and water respectfully. The tribes began with Bryce as the first member of Kuna. }} Grant was the first member on the Baanai tribe and Garret was allocated to the Kuna tribe. Then after all the members were chosen the tribes ended as followed. }Baanai |- | Baylee | Brandon | Grant | Hunter | Jelks | Julia | Luke | Paris |- ! colspan="8" Kuna |- | Austin | Beverly | Bryce | Garret | Jenni | Jonah | Jordan | Skylar |} }} }} Daron then states that Hidden Immunity Idols were in play and that they were protect the user from votes at Tribal Council. He then shows the two tribes their supplies and sends them off for the next three days. It starts off with the Baanai tribe hiking to their camp. }} Once the tribe arrived at camp, the Baanai tribe quickly set up their tarps and made themselves their new home. The tribe connected and worked together to get it done without any arguments. Then once the camp was completed the tribe members quickly spread trying to create a strategy. Two final two deals were quickly made between Hunter and Brandon and Luke and Grant. }} Over at Kuna, the tribe is arriving at their campsite. }} }} The tribe gathers up in a circle and introduce themselves and then begin to work on their camp. Back at Baanai, the tribe members are out searching for firewood. The men realize that the men have a 6-2 majority over the women and begin to bond. A solid alliance of Luke, Grant, and Hunter starts to form but Brandon follows Hunter around making it difficult for one to form. While this is all going on, Luke decides to mess with his fellow tribe members by forming fake alliances with Baylee and Paris. Back to Kuna, the tribe is huddled up again and share their life stories. All of the members are skeptical of alliances, and willing to have anybody approach them other than themselves. Jordan and Grant find the tree mail and reads it to their tribes respectfully and it fades to the immunity challenge. At the challenge, the runners were fairly even throughout that part of the challenge. But once it was time for the fire making, Baanai tried to set up a base for their fire so it would last. But Kuna used just newspaper that would allow the fire to rise quick and burn the twine that led to their victory. Baanai was later to go to tribal council. After the Kuna tribe arrives back at camp, they begin to celebrate and reflect on their challenge performance. Back at Baanai, they arrive and realize that they have to vote someone off tonight. Instantly, Jelks and Paris blame themselves for the challenge loss because they were the challenge builder. Brandon, Luke, Grant, and Hunter form a strong alliance and focus to vote off Jelks or Julia. }} Jelks begins to speculate and forms an alliance with Paris because of their age and Julia thinks Baylee will keep her in the game to keep the girls' numbers up. At Tribal Council, Baanai discussed that they needed to keep the tribe strong and vote out the weakest. Julia felt same due to her relationships with the tribe. Then on the other hand, Paris and Jelks did not feel all of the tribes' blame from the challenge due to the fact they lost. Julia was then voted out 7-1. Challenges Immunity Challenge: The Key is Fire The tribes are divided up into two groups: Runners and Fire Builders. The six Runners would race up the hill collecting sticks, newspaper, and the final person would grab the matches. The final two people would build a fire that would have to burn high enough to burn through a piece of twine. If any part of the fire structure touched the twine, a disqualification would occur. The first team to burn though the twine wins. Winner: Kuna Tribal Council Voting Confessionals }} }} Final Words }} Still in the Running }Baanai |- | Baylee | Brandon | Grant | Hunter | Jelks | Julia | Luke | Paris |- ! colspan="8" Kuna |- | Austin | Beverly | Bryce | Garret | Jenni | Jonah | Jordan | Skylar |} Trivia Episode Title *This quote was said by Luke. References Category:Episodes Category:Rock Creek Episodes